kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Ren Aoi
is a mysterious man, who transforms into , created by the Badan Empire in order to defeat the Kamen Riders. He is the father of Shuu Aoi and husband of Saki Aoi. Character History Past Ren Aoi is a family man when his son was alive. After his son died in an accident while having to do with meeting his wife at a lighthouse, Ren falls into despair after losing his son. When his son is in fact alive, Ren joins the Underground Empire Badan, becoming their Kamen Rider to find his still alive son, but somehow got brainwashed into their pawn. ToQger vs. Gaim Kamen Rider Fifteen first appears to fight the ToQgers, but is interfered by Showa Riders 1, 2, and V3. The three riders manage to drive off Fifteen, as he enters through a darker version of a Helheim Crack. During the post-credits scene, he foreshadows the events of Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen After finding his son at Zawame City, Ren appeared in his normal identity, battling Gaim, Baron, Ryugen and Zangetsu Shin, transforming into Fifteen, able to defeat Zangetsu Shin then later Ryugen, thanks to Heisei Rider Lockseed he use as Wizard Arms. His battle with Gaim is interrupted by three very first Showa Riders, leading Gaim to escape with Shu and Mai to safety. He found his son again in his home and tells him to come. However, his son refused because Ren began to act strangely due to him being brainwashed, thus leading Ren forcing his hand to take him away from Heisei Riders' protection. Upon his son finally caught nearby the lighthouse where his wife, Saki is, Fifteen managed to take his son away from the Heisei Riders and meet his wife. He is defeated by Kamen Rider Gaim 1 Arms after he was overpowered by his 1 Squash, destroying his Sengoku Driver and its Yomimaru, thus freeing him from Badan's grasp. After realizing for what he did when he was brainwashed by Badan, his son began fading away, but manage to take his son to the lighthouse to reunite with his wife, thanks to the Riders (mostly Showa Riders' Rider Syndrome teleportation) and seeing their son disappear to the top of sky as a light above them. Arms Like his fellow Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Fifteen's forms are called . But instead of normal fruit or nut Lockseeds, he uses the Heisei Rider Lockseed to channel the Legend Rider Lockseeds, allowing him to use the powers of the 15 Heisei Riders. is Fifteen's default skeleton-based form. Accessed through the Fifteen Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Yomimaru. This form debuts in the ToQger Vs. Gaim special. Similar to how Legend Rider Armor Parts appear as the head of the represented Rider before transformation, the Fifteen Armor Part initally appears as a skull not unlike the original appearance of the Generalissimo of Badan. Unlike other standard Lockseeds, the Fifteen Lockseed has no accompanying phrase, similar to most of the Energy Lockseeds, though it also lacks the call of "Fifteen Arms" instead just having the music. Appearances: ToQger Vs. Gaim, Kamen Rider Taisen - Rider Arms= thumb|Decade Arms is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Decade's default form. Accessed through the Heisei Rider Lockseed channeling the Decade Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Ride Booker. Similar to Decade himself, this form allows Fifteen to use the power of the first Nine Heisei Riders as seen when he manifests an Ongekibou Rekka to counter the one used by Decade as Kamen Ride: Hibiki. Decade Arms' ability to use the power of the previous Heisei Riders without changing Arms is not unlike Decade's own Violent Emotion form or Gaim's Kiwami Arms. Appearances: Kamen Rider Taisen - Fourze= Fourze Arms thumb|Fourze Arms is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Fourze's Base States. Accessed through the Heisei Rider Lockseed channeling the Fourze Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is a rotation between Elek Module Billy the Rod and Cosmic Module Barizun Sword instead of the Rocket Module, which was used by Kamen Rider Zangetsu in the previous movie. Appearances: Kamen Rider Taisen - Wizard= Wizard Arms thumb|Wizard Arms is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Wizard's Flame Style. Accessed through the Heisei Rider Lockseed channeling the Wizard Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the WizarSwordGun. Appearances: Kamen Rider Taisen - Gaim= Gaim Arms is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Gaim's Orange Arms. Accessed through the Heisei Rider Lockseed channeling the Gaim Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Daidaimaru with the Musou Saber as a side weapon. This form is able to defeat Gaim in Kachidoki Arms. Appearances: Kamen Rider Taisen }} }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Fifteen's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Side weapons: **Yomimaru - Personal weapon both untransformed and in any Arms **Musou Saber - Secondary side weapon in Gaim Arms *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Ride Booker - Fifteen Decade Arms' personal weapon ***Ongekibou Rekka - Fifteen Decade Arms' personal weapons channeling Hibiki's power **Elek Module Billy the Rod, Cosmic Module Barizun Sword - Fifteen Fourze Arms' rotating personal weapons **WizarSwordGun - Fifteen Wizard Arms' personal weapon **Daidaimaru - Fifteen Gaim Arms' personal weapon Behind the scenes Portrayal Ren Aoi was portrayed by , who previously portrayed Spider in Kamen Rider The First. His suit actor is , who is previously the suit actor for the Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim and Ogre Phantom in the previous movie. Tominaga also served as suit actor for Kamen Rider Duke in Kamen Rider Gaim series. Notes *The golden symbols on his head are actually the kanji characters , which means Fifteen, the '15' motif being a reference to the showdown between the 15 main Heisei Riders and 15 Showa Riders. *Fifteen's design is reminiscent of several designs seen within the franchise: **His skeleton motif and black/silver color scheme is reminiscent of Kamen Rider Skull. **Fifteen also resembles the Oni Riders from Kamen Rider Hibiki. **Fifteen's primary color and ribcage on the chest mirrors the Masquerade Dopant's homage to the iconic Shocker Combatman design. **The white mane and crown on his helmet is similar to that sported by Oni Brother Mimihiko. *The casting of Itsuji Itao as Ren Aoi is coincidental considering his aforementioned role in Kamen Rider The First as a reboot version of Spider Man, the first kaijin fought in Kamen Rider. Amadum, the villain of the two-part Kamen Rider Wizard epilogue which introduced Gaim and united the 15 Heisei Riders, was portrayed by Tomorowo Taguchi who previously played a reboot version of the first kaijin fought in Kamen Rider V3, Scissors Jaguar, in Kamen Rider The Next. *Fifteen is the first Evil/Movie Rider to alternate between different forms, similar to how most of the primary Kamen Riders in the Heisei era have done so. *In an interesting coincidence, all of the Legend Rider Arms Fifteen uses have Gaim/Kurokage/Bujin Gaim/Kamuro-styled transformation phrases from a post-Kiva Rider series. *Fifteen's Arms Weapons are meant to be sword-based, hence why he uses the Elek Module Billy the Rod and Cosmic Module Barizun Sword in Fourze Arms instead of the Rocket Module. *He is the only Kamen Rider related to the Gaim series who does not have a Pre-Arms form. **Which also counts Gaim Kiwami Arms, as revealed in toy sales. *He's the first Armored Rider to have a name that is the same as his Arms' name. *He is the only Evil Rider (and former) who is not killed afterward (even some riders who turned good die in the end). *When Ren's Sengoku Driver is destroyed, the Rider Indicator didn't become blank and his Fifteen Lockseed didn't get destroyed. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Crossover characters Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Movie Riders Category:Dark Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Armored Riders Category:Relatives Category:Antivillains Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good